Air and Fire
by Ragemoon
Summary: Life take diffrent changes. Will Zuko join Aang and the others on their quest? Will Zuko's student learn her art? Will Zuko finally tell Katara how he feels or is starting to feel. Or will his feelings become a jumbled mess?
1. Part 1

Author's note: Avatar the Last Airbender is not owned by me. It is owned by its respective owners. All rights theirs. The only thing I own it the original characters that make appearances in the story. Story is set after Zuko Alone.

Air and Fire

By

Ragemoon

Part One

Over the tree filled landscape Zuko looked. He sighed for he could see nothing but trees and gave his mount a kick he knew he had to find shelter soon. He could hear the creatures of the forest tittering away. There noise amused him for once. Not much amused him anymore. He knew both he and his Uncle were safer on their own and apart then they were together. With his sister hunting them they needed to create two separate targets. He found himself wishing for his Uncle's unjudging company once again on his lonely journey. He missed the old man's words of wisdom and wit though he never tell his Uncle that. His thoughts seemed to haunt him. He remembered the village that had turned on him once they found he was from the Fire Nation for some reason their hatred hurt him. He was trying to understand it. He found that at the moment he had no answers for himself.

He patted his saddle bags and their cargo. Many of the things he carried his Uncle knew about. One of the things he did not know of. A mask sat in his saddle bags that he did not want anyone to find. A mask that helped him do what he could see was right. Even though he felt helpless watching the world around him crumble. He was beginning to understand why the Avatar was important but it did not make his resolve to capture Aang lesson.

Zuko wanted to go home. He wanted his Father to love him as much as his Father loved his younger sister. That was all that he ever wanted, his Father's love. He still could not understand why he seemed unworthy of his Father's love and his sister was so much more worthy then he was. He really did not get it at all.

His Mother was not like that. She loved him for being himself. For being Zuko, her first born son she was proud of him. Zuko knew that his Mother sometimes wondered how she gave birth to such different children. He realized as he pondered over his memories that she much have sacrificed herself form him to live and that angered him. It angered him that anyone would separate him from the one person other then his Uncle who actually loved him.

"What is wrong with me?" He spoke aloud to no one only his mount could hear him. "Why do I have this need to have Father recognize me? He never has. It seems that no matter what I do it was never ever good enough for him. Ever." He pondered the thoughts as he watched the world around him.

It was growing dark in the earth kingdom forest he found himself in. The sun was making its usual decent down to go bother the other side of the planet. He soon found himself a good spot to make his campsite. He noted that it looked like others before him used this spot to camp for the night. He busied himself with normal camp duties and tried not to think of the pinch of hunger in his stomach. He knew he have to hunt first he needed to set up his camp.

Only a few miles away from Zuko was Aang and his friends. They were also making camp. Each of the four doing their part. Katara was cooking some soup for all four to share in. Toph made sure all the bed rolls were set up before joining Katara at the fire. Katara hummed as she cooked and watched her brother and Aang in amusement as they gathered firewood. Earlier that day Aang and Toph were practicing earthbending. Aang was mastering it quickly. Then again he needed too. It was getting closer and closer to the time when he have to challenge the Fire Lord. Katara wondered if they find him a Fire Master as well. Between herself and Toph they had the other two disciplines he needed to learn well in hand. After dinner they all lay down to rest. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Zuko hunted and killed one of the many small creatures in the forest. He cooked his meal over the small fire he had made then ate hungrily After he was done he lay down to sleep. His eyes gazed up at the sky, he looked up at the stars and began to name off the constellations that his Uncle had taught him while they were out at sea. He barely finished them off as he drifted off to a semi-restful sleep.

The next morning Zuko and his quarry both came to the same village. Neither realized the other was there. Zuko was keeping a low profile he learned from the last village how people reacted to him being of the Fire Nation. He pulled his hat more over his head and adjusted his head scarf. Only his eyes shown to anyone who looked at him. He soon spotted Aang, Katara and Sokka talking with a vendor in the market place. He was grateful for the crowd in the market place as he watched them and they did not realize it at all. He had to suppress the need to walk over there and grab Aang. He also noted that there another in their party and she was blind. He sighed wondering why they were bringing a blind girl about. He figured if he watched more he would learn the reason why she was with them. So he followed them also gathering supplies while he did.

Aang smiled fully and laughed as Sokka tried to barter with the venter. He could not believe the silliness of bartering. Everything amused the young Avatar as he took in the people and the sights of this village. He so enjoyed a good people watch. Momo watched the people too and chirped at them. Aang laughed at Momo's antics as much as he laughed at Sokka.

"Oh come on that's a good fair price." Sokka stated. He looked at the woman before him. She scowled at him and gave in accepting the money. Sokka smiled taking what he bargained for and the four walked away.

Katara shook her head once again amused by her brother's attitude. "Your ego keeps getting bigger Sokka. If it keeps expanding Appa will not be able to fly with us all in the carrier." That comment made Aang laugh out loud.

Toph shook her head. "This village feels somewhat happy. Yet there is there is undercurrent of rage and fear. Which I don't understand at all."

"It does." Aang smiled still bouncing too and fro checking everything out much to his friends amusement. "There is no fear here. The people here feel safe. Though there is an undercurrent of something I cannot place." He finished off saying seeming confused by that realization.

"Sorry Aang I have to agree with Toph. There is an undercurrent of fear and rage. I think its only a single person though which is why the village over all feels happy." Katara pointed out. That made the three she was with think. Katara realized that only someone who was really different could be feeling what she and Toph were feeling in the emotional undercurrents of the village.

Zuko followed them but at a distance still stopping and buying what he needed as well. He did not want them realizing that he was there watching them. He stored them on his mount. He was glad he was getting fair trade for his money and what goods he could barter for. It amused him to barter for things once more.

That is when they all heard a shout. They all looked toward the sound of the shout. None of them liked the feeling that was coming from that direction. The feeling they were all getting was of fear and anger. The same feelings that Toph and Katara were sensing earlier.

"Oh no," One of the female shopkeepers said near Aang's group. "Jinn, Kim, Neko and Yousake are up to their old tricks again. I wish their Mothers would discipline those boys. Leiko does not need their hatred. Poor child lost her Mother recently too."

That made Aang and the others look at each other.

At the same time near Zuko, another shopkeeper spoke softly. "Oh no, those boys. I really don't understand their need to be mean and bully Leiko. She stands up to them they normally pick targets that roll over. Kim, Jinn, Yousake and Neko should all know better. Their Mothers should keep them on a tighter leash."

Then what the shopkeepers were so worried about came to the marketplace the four boys and one young woman came into view. The young woman did not look that much different from anyone else. Though you could see she was not originally from the Earth Nation. She seemed like a blending between two nations Aang could not put his finger on which two though. He knew he should know by the way she looked which two nations gave birth to her. His lack of insight bothered him.

Zuko blinked recognizing one of the nations in the young woman before him, Fire Nation. He was not sure what the other nation was though from his dealings with Aang he pondered if it was not the Air Nomads one of her parents came from. He figured he'd watch and wait. See if he was right.

"Freak." Four very large boys shouted at a slightly built young woman. They shoved her away from them. She landed hard on the earth in-between Aang and Zuko, she grunted upon landing. "Come on Jinn, Kim, Neko, the adults have once again cleared out. They are not going to defend the Freak."

"Why don't you go home to your Father's people." The taller of the crew growled at her. She scrambled to her feet fists clenched in rage. She did not realize nor did the young men that the boys now had an audience of five to watch them taunting her. Jinn continued to speak "Oh yeah you can't cause your Father is a fire nation traitor. Isn't that right Yousake?"

Zuko blinked knowing that none of his people had been sent into exile save himself recently. He'd studied his people's history before being exiled himself and he knew they were lying. He frowned wondering why it was so important to them to say her Father was a traitor and to speak such untrue and dishonorable things to the young woman before him. She looked about his age from what he could see of her.

"And you cannot go home to your Mother's people either." A pole thin one sneered. Neko smoothed the front of his shirt and eyed her like she was not really worth his time but she was a wonderful target. "Then again she's not here to defend you either."

As another sneered in addition to his fellows comment Kim spoke. "And your Mother's people are dead. Ironically enough killed of by your Father's people. Unless you count that Avatar." He laughed at her. "Then you be a tribe of two." They all laughed at her. None of them had quite realized they had an audience of the Avatar and his comrades as well as Zuko who was not getting any happier with them as he listened, for they were too intent on their target. These bullies reminded him of his sister and that feeling did not settle in his stomach quite right.

"Why don't you just stop it." She said to them. Toph and Katara could hear the beginning of tears in her voice. Tears that would lead to rage if those boys did not stop. Both Katara and Toph knew the boys would not stop and that bothered them. "The same taunts all the time. Cannot you think of something more creative?" She paused realizing what Kim had said. "The Avatar is a law unto himself idiots, he is all nations not just one."

"Oh come now Leiko. Don't like hearing the truth." Yousake sneered. He smoothed out his long black hair. He would have been truly handsome, though some still considered him handsome, if he learn that not everyone took kindly to being tormented. He enjoyed tormenting Leiko he was hoping that eventually the city elders would see that Leiko was a danger to them all with her odd abilities.

"My Mother was welcomed in to this village. She never did nothing to anyone of you." Leiko stated definitely. They knew that was the truth. Leiko's Mother had come to the village with her daughter as a baby. The man who had fathered the child was no longer with the world was what she told the city elders. They knew she was of the Air Nomads for she bore their markings. She had come when they needed a healer. Leiko's Mother had kept herself and her daughter apart from the villagers most of the time. "She always helped everyone. She was a healer." She glared at him. "My Mother and Father loved each other it does not matter what nations they came from."

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko all noticed that no one dived in to defend her. They soon were going to find out why. The entire market place was empty out faster then you could say airbender. Venders were closing shop and taking things away. Like this was so common place that they had a plan in mind in how to deal with what was going on. This disturbed the entire group as they watched the events unfold about them.

One elder looks at Aang's group and says to them. "I'd get gone youngsters this is about to get bad fast. Those boys will not stop at taunts. Earth is going to fly amongst other things." Giving them a clue that the boys were earthbenders this did not make any of them happy. "I wish the Elders would punish them but they will not."

Aang and his friends looked at each other and Aang shook his head. "We have to help her if she needs it." The old man nodded then smiled at them as in thanking them for being brave enough to stay and disappeared like all the others.

An old woman spoke to Zuko. "You best disappear like the rest of us young man. It's about to get real ugly real fast. Those boys are going to start flinging Earth at that girl. She will retaliate as best as she can." She shuttered not waiting form Zuko to answer she took off to her home where she closed the door quickly.

"You lie." Leiko said looking up at them. One fist now held fire in it. This surprised Aang and the others. Zuko let out a low whistle. He could see that this was going to get bad fast. He was not wrong in his thought either. She spoke again gathering her fleeing courage for she did not like the odds at all. Four against one was not good odds, she only mastered her airbending skills before her Mother had died a few weeks ago. She been teaching herself using the same lessons her Mother had taught her to slowly learn control of the firebending ability. Too bad her Father had died before they'd come to the village when she was a baby. She choose to only use her firebending and let the airbending keep her light on her feet. "You wanted to fight earlier. Let's go. I've had enough of you."

The fight began much to the horror of the ones who were watching. They all been in battle before so it did not surprise them. The four youths using earthbending against their firebending opponent. The four boys called huge rocks and tossed them at her. She used fire to break the rocks into tiny pieces still taking damage. They all danced the battle dance and Leiko was lighter on her feet then the ones she was fighting. Rocks flew everywhere when fire hit them. The boys were singed by her attacks as she was bleeding in some spots from theirs. They even tried to use the earth splitting against her and that failed for she just danced lightly to the side and flung fire back at them. She seemed to have a knack they lacked. One that Aang recognized. She was also using airbending in offensive manner and without looking like she was using it. That surprised him but for some reason did not her Mother must have trained her well. One of the youths got in a lucky shot that hurled her to Zuko's feet where she tired to get up but she passed out.

"Her mother must have been an airbender." Aang stated looking at the others. "Her Father a firebender. She is as odd as I am."

"Yes she is. But not quite like you. Only two bending abilities and that is odd in and of itself but not unheard of. She is right you know. You are a law unto yourself all abilities lie within you. She only has two and they are only there by virtue of birth or she just have one." Katara agreed. "I don't like how this is going to turn out." She winced as the large bolder hit her flinging her over at the feet of another observer that Katara had not noticed until that moment. He seemed familiar to her she could not place where she knew him from.

Toph and Sokka for once held their thoughts. Toph did not like that they were using their abilities to torment and try and hurt another bender they grew up with. Even if she was very different from them. She could not understand why they were being so dishonorable. For this was one of the things she did not like amongst her own people. This unfailing arrogance that some Earthbenders had with their skills. It was irksome to her.

Zuko looked down at her. She done a lot of damage to the boys that she was fighting. He glared and they took off running. He turned her over and looked at her. She was unremarkable. Pretty but no great beauty. Her hair was in two thin braids down her back. She looked like a normal girl from the fire nation. He checked her pulse and found it was strong. Looking at her he wished she wake up so he could leave this village.

Leiko woke up feeling someone staring at her. She realized that it was a young man. She was quite scared, look like a bad burn scar. She wondered what poor master had done that to his student. Her Mother had told her only a poor teacher would scar their student. She groaned and tried to lift herself up. "Oh I feel like my bones are crushed." She looked at him. "Help me up please?"

Zuko nodded and hauled the girl up. She grunted. "You held yourself up well. Who taught you your firebending?"

"No one." She blushed crimson. "I'm trying to teach myself. I'm not very good at all."

"Not bad for being self taught." Zuko looked at her. "You need to find a teacher."

"No one will teach me." She managed a wry smile. "Not after they find out my bloodlines. But thank you."

Zuko frowned he was no longer paying attention to the Avatar and the Airbender's cronies his thoughts and sight were set on the girl before him. "I will teach you. I cannot let you wander around without a teacher and firebending that be dangerous."

She looked at him in surprise. "Thank you." Zuko smiled feeling good about what he was going to embark upon. He knew that this was the right one and this choice was going to help him out in the future.

Aang looked at his friends they were all surprised by Zuko's words. Now that he'd spoken they knew the prince of the Fire Nation was the other watcher. None of them recognized him with his hair cut so short. Aang watched in confusion as Zuko loaded the girl up on his ride and sat behind her. Both disappearing out of the earth kingdom village they were in.

"Did I really see that?" Sokka asked everyone. "Zuko took her with him?"

"We all saw it." Katara pointed out.

Toph looked at the pair riding off though her earth sense. "That is odd. I wonder why?"

"Maybe he is going to teach her control of her firebending." Aang pointed out. "Let's get back to Appa and see where they are going."

The group nodded and took off to go back to Appa and see where Zuko was taking his new student.


	2. Part 2

Author's note: Avatar the Last Airbender is not owned by me. It is owned by its respective owners. All rights theirs. The only thing I own it the original characters that make appearances in the story. Story is set after The Chase.

Air and Fire

By

Ragemoon

Part Two

Arriving back at the camp he set up with his student, Zuko looked into the fire. Leiko was used to his silences and decided not to say anything but went to practice the exercises he had been drilling her in already. Leiko could tell something was bothering him. She just did not know what to say. So she choose to say nothing. She went though the basic fire-bending routines that he had been drilling her ruthlessly in. Zuko was a harsh teacher she did not mind though. She knew that firebending was also part passion driven. Zuko had passion about his art the way he taught her showed it.

Zuko looked into the fire Leiko had kept up in his absence. He was glad for it for it gave him something to gaze at as he pondered and tried to sort out his feelings that were raging inside of him. He was still not sure of how to feel at the moment. His emotions were at war within him. He could feel the anger, rage, hurt, sadness and loss all boiling within him. It was not a pretty mix what was going on within his heart and soul. He wanted to rage at the heavens for giving such a life to him.

He looked over at his silent student. He gazed at her watching every move she made. She was progressing everyday. That in and of itself was good. She was taking her time learning. Zuko had to hid a smile, she was just as impatient as he was when he first started learning firebending and he had been learning it since he was a child. She had a long way to catch up.

"You can stop now." Zuko spoke up dosing the fire suddenly. "I need to take you to meet someone important to me."

She nodded as they broke up camp together and left to the place where Zuko had left his Uncle with a promise he'd return. His Uncle though he was leaving to get struck by lightening. Which had been part of Zuko's plan, though he did want to test out what his Uncle had taught him he also knew he needed to get the girl and bring her too Iroh as well.

Meanwhile in a different part of the world though not far from where Iroh waited for Zuko to return, the Avatar began to set up their camp. They all worked silently together. The silence was heavy. Even Momo was quite which was unusual for him. Appa just watched them as they moved about woodenly not speaking and looking quite numb. None speaking till Aang looked at the others. "Why didn't he stay?" Aang looked confused. "I mean he just worked with us. I know he's been chasing me forever."

"He cannot give up Aang." Katara pointed out. "Even though he is now a wanted man much like yourself. He cannot give up the hope that if he captures you he will regain his honor." They all sat about the fire that Aang helped start with his firebending which he had minimal control of.

"I don't think his Father wants him to win." Toph stated. "For then he have to review what he thinks of his son. As long as he fails and still fails the Fire Lord does not have to play nice with him."

Sokka shook his head. "I don't know why you are all so worried about him." This was a sore spot with him for he could not understand why they all cared about Zuko's safety. He had been the foe for so long that it was hard for Sokka to think of him any other way.

"Sokka, Zuko needs us. Together we can win this." Katara spoke sternly to her brother. She could not believe that Sokka could have already developed such a deep prejudice of Zuko.

"I want his friendship." Aang stated as well as if that was the most important thing in the world. Though to Aang friendships were. He was also recalling the blue spirit who had helped him out. The Blue Spirit that was Zuko. He wondered if there would soon be two blue spirits instead of just one.

At her own camp, Princess Azula looked at Ty Lee and Mai she growled looking at the nothing she had to take back to her father. She thought her Uncle was now dead and alls that was left was her elder brother. She soon find out that the old man had somehow survived her attack but not till much later. "We should have gotten them both but that damn Avatar interfered along with his cronies." She paced and neither said a word both being wise enough in the temper that Azula had that they kept their silence.

Their hunt was still on. Ty Lee disappeared on the pretext of gathering more wood for their fire. She wanted to think a bit for seeing Sokka again had made her heart flutter in her chest. She hoped that Azula would not totally realize that she was falling for what Azula would consider the enemy.

That would create problems for Ty Lee as well. Problems the little circus girl did not want. She could not help her heart. She had a feeling she was being drawn into a triangle of lovers. She sighed as she gathered wood for the fire.

Mai gazed coldly into the fire she was sharpening her blades not speaking. She stirred the soup pot that was just starting to boil with their meal. She watched as Azula resorted to throwing a temper tantrum. Her princess started just tossing fire around randomly. Mai hoped that Azula would not aim for their camp.

As the duo were traveling on the back of Zuko's mount they finally saw the half ruined old house and an older man. One who smiled brightly as they road up. He took in the girl behind his prince and then spoke. "Who is this Prince Zuko?"

"Uncle, this is someone who also needs you to teach her as well." Zuko said as they both dismounted. "I am no teacher. You are."

"You are a firebender?" Iroh asked her. "And your name for my nephew seems to have forgotten to mention it."

Leiko bowed. "I am Leiko and yes I need to learn firebending." She sighed. "I am frustrated with it."

Iroh laughed and that made them both look at her. "Firebending is always frustrating. Especial when you come upon it so lat in life. I need to know your story Leiko." Iroh looked at her. "So tell it. I have made some Jasmine tea as well. Let us drink and you tell your story."

Leiko smiled lightly blushing for she was not sure what she was feeling at the moment anymore. "Ok." They unloaded Zuko's mount and went inside after putting it away. Sitting down they all sipped for a moment before Leiko began to tell Iroh her story. Much of which he was surprised but most of it he was not. He kept his thoughts to himself.

Meanwhile the Avatar looked at his friends. "We need to keep moving. I still need to find a firebending teacher." He sighed wishing he could just ask Iroh for he knew Zuko would not do it and who else could he ask.

Katara nodded watching her brother and Toph trade snide remarks. Sokka for once was getting the better of the Earthbender. Which was surprising to Katara but not too surprising. For she found her mind wandering thinking of someone she felt she should not be thinking of. He was haunting her dreams in a way that flustered her to no end. Waking up with that need in her and no way to get rid of it was starting to get on her last nerve. She growled a little and everyone looked at her. Blushing. "Sorry just irked at this stitch." She was sewing Sokka's pants again. "Seems I end up sewing everything here." She sighed.

"Well its not like I can help there." Toph humped. "I cannot see the thread or needle." She said with a bit of acid.

Katara winced. "Well Aang or Sokka could help but neither of them can sew. We all have different skills here. Stop it Toph this is not needed.

"Katara is right." Aang spoke up. "Though I think we need to get moving. Toph thinks I'm doing as well as I can for the moment."

Sokka nodded. "I just want to get away from that little cub. It keeps coming back to find me and I'm afraid that Mom will return to get him again." As he spoke the little moose-sabertooth cat cup appeared again carrying another apple for Sokka to eat. "Why do you keep haunting me!" He asked the critter as it cooed at him. He sighed. "I'm being punished aren't I?"

"I think you are." Katara sighed. "Maybe we should leave tonight. Your little Buddy brother mine is going to get us all killed."

Sokka looked at his sister. "First things first. He is not my buddy. He's meat that I cannot eat for I promised the little bugger I would not eat him. Now he is a thorn in my side. So let's get out of here before big Momma comes back for him a third time."

They all nodded loaded up Appa and got on him. Just as Appa took off the big Momma moose-sabertooth cat reappeared and bellowed at the flying bison as they flew away from her and her cub.

As they flew they spotted the rundown hose with a bird mount picketed there and it looked like two firebenders practicing that could only be Zuko and the girl they seen from the village. So they landed and crept upon them and watched for a few moments trying to make up their minds on what to do next.

Katara sighed. "We should just go over there and talk with them." She staged whispered to the others with her.

Aang nodded. "I need a fire-bending teacher." With those words said Aang stood up and walked boldly to where Zuko and Leiko were practicing with Iroh speaking orders from his seated spot. They stopped as soon as they saw the Avatar and his friends walk up to them.

"What do you want?" Zuko demanded growling at them. His eyes roved over Katara for a moment then when back to glaring at Aang. He still could not get over how beautiful she was. So he kept his eyes on the one person he had a true problem with, the Avatar.

Leiko stepped back unsure of what to do. Iron stood up and placed an arm on either of his charges. "No Prince Zuko, remember what we spoke of earlier?"

"Yes Uncle." Zuko sighed. "I do."

"Well now then let's have some tea and talk over what we need to do there." Iroh smiled nodding to them all as they walked into the crumbling down home that was sheltering the three firebenders.


End file.
